


Очевидное, но невероятное

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Merianda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Avengers Movie Night, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, ClinTasha if you squint, Coming Out, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, Heteronormativity, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Avengers, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Press Conference, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Social Media, Steve Rogers Swears, Steve Rogers-centric, The Avengers Can't Take a Hint, Tony Being Tony, Translation Available, Twitter, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, accidental angst, basically just fluff, but just very brief, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merianda/pseuds/Merianda
Summary: – Роджерс, тебе нужна девушка.– А?Нат закатила глаза:– Разве тебе не становится временами одиноко? Разве тебе не хочется, чтобы рядом был кто-то, с кем можно всем поделиться?– Но у меня же есть Баки? – не то вопросительно, не то утвердительно ответил сбитый с толку Стив, не в состоянии понять, что вообще происходит.Или история, в которой все уверены, что знают предпочтения Стива, а он встречается с Баки в течение нескольких месяцев, но никто этого не замечает.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 200
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Очевидное, но невероятное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oblivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804784) by [RagingByesexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingByesexual/pseuds/RagingByesexual). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

– Стив, расскажи-ка, ты потом еще встречался с Шэрон? – заинтересованно спросила Нат, салютуя ему пивом и многозначительно поигрывая бровями. Стиву только и оставалось, что фыркнуть в ответ.

У Мстителей сегодня выдался спокойный вечер, и они проводили его на Базе за просмотром фильмов. Никто в команде, похоже, так и не уловил ни малейшего намека на то, что Баки и Стив встречаются вот уже в течение нескольких месяцев, и никто из команды не заметил, что их суперсолдаты оказались такого же цвета, как безоблачное небо в летний полдень. Выяснилось, будь ты хоть шпионом экстра-класса, гением-миллиардером, ученым с семью докторскими степенями или настоящий богом, при этом ты можешь быть слепым как крот.

Стив и Баки были какие угодно, но не скрытные. Взять хотя бы то, как они устроились сейчас на диване: сидят, прижимаются друг к другу, Баки уложил голову на плечо Стива и тихонько похрапывает. Они живут на одном этаже и неоднократно держались за руки, не говоря уже о том, что Баки время от времени ходит в футболке с принтом дохрена крупно нарисованной радуги – но никаких комментариев они так и не дождались. Единственное, чего они не позволяли себе, так это прилюдно целоваться.  
Им не хватало духу рассказать о себе начистоту, поэтому они пытались вести себя в меру откровенно, чтобы друзья сами все увидели и поняли. Парни договорились, что как только им зададут прямой вопрос, они тут же выдадут прямой ответ.

Загвоздка была в том, что Нат все еще хотела свести Стива с кем-нибудь.

– Не-а, не видел ее несколько месяцев.

– Народ, смотрим правде прямо в глаза: нашему пенсионеру суждено влачить жалкое существование в одиночестве до конца дней своих, – завопил Тони, слишком пьяный, чтобы соображать, прежде чем открывать рот. В общем, ничего нового.

Стив оставил этот выпад без ответа, вместо этого обнял похрапывающего Баки чуть крепче.

После того, как он вырвался из лап Гидры, а у Сэма и Стива ушло примерно полгода на то, чтобы напасть на его след, Баки был на пути к выздоровлению. Но до полного восстановления было еще далеко. Да, все это дьявольски непросто. Стив сбился со счета, сколько раз он просыпался от криков или нечаянных тумаков, успокаивая Баки, который не сразу понимал, кто он и где находится. Баки воссоздавал прошлое по кусочкам и обрывкам, но день ото дня ему становилось все лучше и лучше. Каждую его улыбку Стив расценивал как победу. И хотя Мстители сначала отнеслись к Баки с некой опаской, они привыкли к нему и приняли в свои ряды. 

– Как насчет того, чтобы оставить личную жизнь Кэпа в покое и сконцентрироваться на фильме? Вы все невыносимы! По вашей милости я пропустил последние пять минут, потому что вы никак не можете заткнуться вовремя! – пожаловался Клинт. Стив не был уверен, насмехался он над ним или выручал, скорее всего, все вместе.

– Вообще-то ты умеешь читать по губам, так что смирись, – Наташа закатила глаза и, довольно улыбаясь, ткнула Клинта босой пяткой в бок. Они начали шутливо переругиваться, как будто делать им больше нечего было, а все остальные пытались их игнорировать и по мере возможности следить за сюжетом. Стив понятия не имел, что это за фильм и о чем он, поэтому просто зарылся носом в мягкие волосы Баки, вдыхая родной аромат.

И опять никому не было до них дела.

Иногда он сомневался, что все эти окружающие его придурки и люди, с которыми он бок о бок сражается против всяких злых гениев, – одни и те же личности.

———

Когда Баки и Стив начали встречаться, их одолевали сомнения – объявлять об этом всем или не нужно, просто они и так все время проводили в компании друг друга, что и дураку было все ясно. А Мстители дураками не были. Вот они и решили вести себя как обычно, понадеявшись на профессионализм друзей. Наверное, в этом и была их осечка. Ведь ни в этой Вселенной, ни в какой-либо другой не было способа заставить Тони Старка держать язык за зубами и не собирать сплетни о личной жизни его окружения. Нат бы никогда не упустила возможность подразнить их двоих. А Вижен бы неловко выразил свое одобрение.

Поэтому Стив и Баки синхронно удивились, когда Нат отдала Стиву его же телефон – и когда только успела стащить – с закачанным приложением Tinder. 

Удивительно, как Баки в тот момент не умер от смеха, поперхнувшись кофе. Сам Стив смутился так, как вообще в жизни своей не смущался. А это происходило достаточно часто, если уж начистоту.

– Роджерс, тебе нужна девушка. 

– А? 

Нат закатила глаза:

– Разве тебе не становится временами одиноко? Разве тебе не хочется, чтобы рядом был кто-то, с кем можно всем поделиться?

– Но у меня же есть Баки? – не то вопросительно, не то утвердительно ответил сбитый с толку Стив, не в состоянии понять, что вообще происходит.

– Да, но я-то тебе о романтической стороне толкую. А раз уж тебе никто не понравился из тех, с кем я тебя пыталась познакомить, самое время испытать онлайн-знакомства.

И Нат с энтузиазмом принялась объяснять Стиву, как работает Tinder, неправильно истолковав нахмуренные брови. Она и рта ему не позволила раскрыть, пока не провела подробный инструктаж, и сказала напоследок:

– Ладно тебе, Роджерс, слышали мы, что ты ждёшь «правильного человека», но тебе бы перепихнуться уже с кем-нибудь.

Баки наконец-то откашлялся и принялся ржать над Стивом, говнюк эдакий.

– И-и-и… Я должен был ей сказать, что уж в чем-в чем, а в перепихонах у меня недостатка нет, и что мы встречаемся с тобой уже почти два месяца? – жалобно протянул он, как только Нат ушла.

– Не-а, раз уж она у нас супершпион, пусть сама разбирается, – ухмыляясь ответил Баки.

И это был не единственный раз, когда их друзья совершенно не заметили того, что Стив и Баки вообще-то ведут себя не так, как лучшие друзья или братья.

Они даже иногда держались за руки, но воз и ныне был там.

———

Нет ничего лучше, чем проснуться среди ночи, чувствуя на губах ладонь Баки. Так думал Стив.

– Если сию секунду ты не перестанешь храпеть, клянусь, я задушу тебя во сне.

– Как романтично, – приглушенно через ладонь ответил Стив. – Прежде чем ты убьешь меня, могу я рассчитывать на прощальный поцелуй?

– Ой, заткнись, – совсем не сердито проворчал Баки, и ладонь тут же сменили губы. Легкое головокружение было приятным бонусом, Стив улыбнулся в поцелуй и перетянул Баки на себя, чтобы бывшему наемному убийце было удобнее.

Да, воистину, нет ничего лучше таких пробуждений.

Баки выцеловывал челюсть и шею Стива и только и мог, что довольно вздыхать и зарываться пальцами в густую шевелюру.

– Слушай, а я на самом деле храпел или причина в том, что я вчера тебя недолюбил?

Не отрываясь от поцелуйного процесса, Баки возмущенно пихнул его в плечо и прижался теснее, осторожно прикусывая нежную кожу на шее. Стив застонал.

Да уж, сейчас ему совершенно точно было не до сна.

———

На следующее утро Стив выбрался из постели и отправился завтракать на общую кухню, оставив сладко посапывающего Баки в одиночестве. Клинт пришел чуть позже, но даже не стал здороваться, а сразу принялся сетовать на то, что опять умудрился порезаться бумагой. Стиву было так скучно это слушать, что он отключился от разговора, как Клинт вдруг громко охнул и в два счета оказался рядом.

– Какого черта, чувак? У тебя тут засосов штук пять будет!

Улыбаясь немного удивленно, Стив увернулся от осмотра шеи, молча проклиная Баки, потому что все, кто встретится ему сегодня на пути, сочтут своим долгом выдать парочку остроумных замечаний. Он, может быть, и суперсолдат, на котором все заживает как на кошке, но для полного исчезновения засосов потребуется день, а Баки наставил их лишь пару часов назад.

– Отстань, Бартон, лучше займись лечением своих опасных увечий.

– Ой, отвали, мои порезы такие же сенсационные, как и твои выдающиеся отметины.

– Ни то и ни другое не сенсация.

– Что тут с вами стряслось? – Баки приплелся на кухню до невозможности лохматый, сонный, в нижнем белье и хорошо хоть накинул на себя одну из старых Стивовых рубашек.

– Это просто нечто! – вмешался Клинт, прежде чем Стив успел что-то сказать. – Просто взгляни на шею Кэпа!

Баки полюбовался своей работой и гордо улыбнулся:

– Интересно, кто же это мог быть?

Клинт распахнул глаза, и на секунду Стив даже поверил, что наконец-то до него дошло, но… Это было бы слишком просто.

– Да ты, похоже, в курсе, кто провернул с ним такое?

Баки самодовольно хмыкнул.

– Конечно. Ты думаешь, сопляк будет что-то скрывать от меня? – плавным движением руки он забрал из рук Стива кружку с кофе, проигнорировав его возмущенный вид, и сделал большой глоток. – Какой же из меня тогда _лучший друг_?

Сарказм в этих словах ускользнул от внимания Клинта, вместо этого почти десять минут он донимал Баки расспросами о «тайной возлюбленной Стива».

Мог бы и напрямую спросить, кто оставил засосы, но он начал строить предположения, одно интереснее другого, бросаясь именами. По правде говоря, Стив не определился, какие испытывает эмоции по этому поводу – облегчение или разочарование.

Баки едва сдерживал смех, и Стив прикрыл глаза, недоумевая, как же никому в голову не пришло то, что его «тайной возлюбленной» может быть Баки.

———

Иногда забавно было наблюдать, под каким углом все рассматривают их отношения, но иногда это дико раздражало.

Взять, к примеру, Тони Старка, не упускающего возможности похвастаться своим удивительным браком – ладно-ладно, они с Пеппер на самом деле были крутой парочкой, но он каждый раз напоминал Стиву о холостяцкой доле. Просто Тони ничего спокойно не мог делать, не превращая это в соревнование.

Так что однажды Стив не сумел сдержаться:

– Старк, я в вообще-то отношениях, спасибо тебе большое, конечно.

Он почти добавил, что в отношениях с Баки, но промолчал, понимая, что так он не только сам выйдет из шкафа, это ладно, – но и Баки за собой вытащит. Пусть они обсуждали этот момент, но выдавать чужие тайны ему хотелось бы меньше всего.

Тони уставился на Стива, оборвав свой бесконечный монолог на полуслове. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы найтись с подходящим ответом, и Стив решил, что тут он наконец-то победил.

– Ого! Не думал, что старики тоже влюбляются.

Стив обреченно закатил глаза:

– Твои шутки о моем возрасте стареют.

– _О бог ты мой_ , Капитан-сосулька, что я слышу? Это был каламбур?

Иногда Стив сомневался в том, что жить с Тони под одной крышей – это хорошая идея. Но, опять же, он буквально жил в здании, которое большей частью принадлежало Тони. И пfусть Стив все еще считал Башню уродской, но это было гораздо удобнее, чем пытаться самому найти квартиру, адрес которой рано или поздно выведают толпы фанатов и репортеров, вечно таскающихся за ним. Башня хотя бы была безопасной.

– Стой, – сказал Тони. – Не пытайся отвлечь меня от животрепещущей темы. Пресвятая Дева Мария, у тебя что, на самом деле появилась девушка?

Хм, технически нет, так что Стив вздохнул и ответил:

– Просто прими это как данность. 

– Ого, когда публика об этом пронюхает, многих дамочек хватит удар. Клинт! Ты знал, что Кэп обзавелся девушкой? – крикнул он, обращаясь к Бартону, но тот сидел на диване, уткнувшись в телефон, и напрочь проигнорировал Тони.

– Он убрал слуховой аппарат еще в самом начале твоего жутко длинного монолога.

———

Новость, что Стив больше не одинок, облетела Мстителей меньше чем за день, потому что, ну, серьезно, а чего вы ожидали? Они без устали подтрунивали над ним, но напрямую – кто его дама сердца, никто не рискнул спросить.

– Птичка на хвосте принесла, что у тебя появилась девушка, – хриплый низкий шепот раздался прямо над ухом, и сильные руки заграбастали его в объятия. Баки попытался незаметно подкрасться к читающему книгу Стиву, но тот последние пять страниц не мог сосредоточиться на книге, да еще и суперсолдатский слух никто не отменял. Стив ухмыльнулся и расслабленно откинулся на Баки. Они сидели на полу в одиночестве, в тишине и спокойствии. Сегодня у Стива был тяжелый день: огромному количеству людей потребовалась незамедлительная помощь в решении различных вопросов, да еще и друзья подтрунивали над его личной жизнью – он заслужил покой.

– Откуда ты узнал?

– Шури, Брюс и я работали над моей рукой, когда появился Старк и объявил об этом так, как будто в команде кто-то забеременел.

– Понятно, держать язык за зубами – это не про него.

Баки плавным, но весьма резвым движением повернул Стива к себе:

– Мне следует беспокоиться? – В глазах плясали чертенята, и он безуспешно пытался состроить сердитое выражение лица.

– Оу, ну я даже не знаю, – ответил Стив и, хотя это казалось практически невозможным, прижался еще ближе, так что теперь их носы и лбы соприкасались. – А ты беспокоишься?

———

Поздним вечером Стив снова задумался обо всей этой ситуации и о том, как бы он поведал, что Баки – его парень. От всех этих размышлений начинало сводить желудок. Никто во всем этом огромном мире даже подумать не мог, что символ Америки – среднестатистический белый цисгендерный мужчина, оказался другой ориентации. СМИ и так рассматривали его чуть ли не под микроскопом, начиная с предпочтений в кофе и заканчивая размером рубашек. (Ладно, Сэм тоже любил похихикать над размером этого злополучного предмета гардероба). Он понимал, что современное общество намного толерантнее того, в котором они воспитывались, но представить, что сейчас почти запросто можно выйти из тени – было чертовски странно. Да и всегда найдутся люди, которые осудят.

Подумав об этом, Стив дотронулся до правой руки Баки, привлекая внимание. Они валялись в постели и обнимались после изнурительной миссии, наслаждаясь уютной тишиной.

Баки ещё крепче обнял в ответ, приподнял голову с груди Стива и вопросительно выгнул бровь.

– Я тут представлял себе камин-аут, – объяснил Стив. – Знаешь, я решил... Решил кое с кем поговорить о моей ориентации, хоть это как-то... неловко, понимаешь? С нашими мы никогда не обсуждали эту тему, потому что нам казалось, они и так все понимают. Они все уверены, что мы оба натуральны так, что натуральнее некуда... Не хотелось бы, чтобы они испытывали неловкость, когда все откроется. Мне казалось, вопрос решенный – до них дойдет и без подсказок в лоб, кто же знал, что доходит до них как до жирафа. Гетеронормативность, чтоб ее. И еще, не такая уж я незаметная фигура в глазах общественности, представь себе реакцию СМИ.

Баки выпутался из объятий и уселся рядом. Удивительным образом получалось у него за мгновения перевоплощаться из невероятно дерзкого и нахального Баки, в Баки серьезного и понимающего. Он вдумчиво посмотрел Стиву в глаза:

– Знаешь, мне все это тоже кажется непонятным и непривычным. Мы с тобой росли в такое время, когда людей с нетрадиционной ориентацией презирали, теперь мы снова вместе – а эпоха уже другая. Сейчас люди борются за свою любовь, иногда буквально... Я понимаю, этот мир не без гомофобных придурков, но их намного меньше, и еще я понимаю, что ко всему этому не так-то просто привыкнуть.

Стив повалил его на себя, потираясь носом о висок, и зашептал на ухо:

– Знаю. У меня до сих пор странное чувство от того, что об этом вообще надо говорить, но, наверное, я должен. По крайней мере, камин-аут Капитана Америки сможет помочь кому-то или послужит поддержкой подросткам.

Баки чуть развернулся, чтобы удобнее было соприкасаться лбами:

– Стиви, если тебя это смущает или кажется странным, то ты ни в коем случае не обязан ни перед кем отчитываться. Да, здорово, если у людей, скрывающих свою ориентацию, может появиться кто-то их вдохновляющий, тот, на кого можно рассчитывать и равняться, но, Стиви… Это все очень личное и тебе не нужно делать это ради кого-то. Я вот пока не могу сказать, что готов открыться публично. Некоторые до сих пор не привыкли, что я играю за хороших парней.

– Да, но, знаешь – вряд ли станет проще. И, естественно, тебе не нужно открываться. На конференции и в интервью я просто скажу им, что я би, и больше никаких подробностей.

Баки улыбнулся так ласково и нежно, что Стив чуть не растаял.

– Ты самый смелый человек, которого я знаю, Стиви.

– Дурачье.

———

– Пеппер, здравствуй, – Стив поприветствовал по телефону генерального директора Stark Industries и неофициального менеджера Мстителей в одном лице. – Хотел узнать, можно ли провести пресс-конференцию, я должен сделать одно объявление.

Видеть он не мог, но четко представил, как Пеппер приподняла брови:

– Конечно, это не проблема, но будет лучше, если мы обсудим содержание твоего объявления заранее, чтобы пиар-команда успела подготовиться.

Стив ожидал чего-то подобного, но все равно нервно покусывал ногти. 

– Я точно знаю, что хочу сказать, и мне не интересно мнение незнакомых людей.

– Стив…

– _Но_ тебе я скажу, иначе это будет несправедливо, – он набрал воздуха в грудь и замолчал на какое-то время. Пеппер терпеливо ждала продолжения. – Я хочу заявить, что я би.

На другом конце провода повисло удивленное молчание, за которым последовало бодрое: «Ого».

Стив закусил верхнюю губу, не зная, что сказать дальше. Зато, к счастью, знала Пеппер.

– Должна признаться, не ожидала такого. Но, чтобы ты знал, я целиком и полностью поддерживаю и тебя и твое решение рассказать миру, – она помолчала. – Я невероятно ценю твое доверие в моем отношении и могу только представить, как это непросто для тебя. Учитывая... ту эпоху, в которой ты воспитывался.

Он прочистил горло:

– Спасибо, Пеппер. Я просто... Я решил, лучше объявить самому, пока СМИ не стали мусолить эту тему и создавать лишние слухи, вот тогда все может выйти из-под контроля.

Н-да, весь этот разговор получался каким-то неловким.

– Ты прав, это был бы сущий кошмар для пиар-отдела, поэтому спасибо, что сказал мне. Нет, это не грозит катастрофой, но быть в курсе того, что происходит, и подготовиться к последствиям – так намного проще.

– Да уж.

– Возможно, я смогу организовать пресс-конференцию уже в эту субботу. Не составит труда найти людей, заинтересованных объявлением от Капитана Америки.

– Да, почему бы и нет, – он запнулся на секунду. – А ты не могла бы пока никому не рассказывать об этом? Они еще не в курсе.

– Конечно, Стив, это твой секрет. Просто знай, что ты всегда можешь им довериться.

– Спасибо, Пеппер.

– Будь готов к большому количеству вопросов. Отвечать на них нет необходимости, лучше организуем несколько дополнительных интервью.

Он кивнул, потом сообразил, что она не видит этот жест:

– Да, конечно, я ожидал подобного.

———

– Ты действительно никому не хочешь рассказать заранее? Даже Сэму? – на что Стив помотал головой. Настала суббота, до начала пресс-конференции оставалось примерно полчаса. Баки, конечно же, был рядом.

– Не-а, эти слепые идиоты сами виноваты и заслуживают того, чтобы узнать такую новость через СМИ.

Баки фыркнул и поцеловал его:

– Уверен, что готов? Помнишь, если не хочешь, то вовсе не обязан это делать?

– Знаю. Но я готов. И, Бак, мне это нужно сделать в первую очередь ради себя самого.

Они молча обнялись, а Стив никак не мог понять, за какие заслуги у него есть такой замечательный и удивительный Баки.

– Спасибо, – искренне пробормотал он ему на ухо, – за то, что ты рядом.

– А где же мне еще быть, сопляк? – фыркнул Баки, но Стив знал, тот все понял как надо. – Как ты?

– В смятении, – Стив сделал шаг назад, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, – но это хорошее такое смятение, правильное. 

По крайней мере, он на это надеялся.

———

Несмотря на то, что Стив прошел через бессчетное количество мероприятий для прессы, вспышки фотокамер и сотни вопросов, на которые не успеваешь отвечать, а они сыплются как из рога изобилия, все это по-прежнему его ошеломляло и сбивало с толку.

Он пытался подавить волнение, контролируя дыхание, поднялся на подиум и спокойно улыбнулся публике. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что улыбка вышла не вымученной, а спокойной.

Он оглянулся назад. Баки улыбнулся ему одобрительно, и это вселило необходимую уверенность и придало сил.

Стив подождал, пока журналисты и фотографы угомонятся, и заговорил:

– Эта конференция довольно спонтанна, но я давно о ней задумывался. Что ж, никто из вас не представляет, чего от нее можно ожидать, так что просто будем плыть по течению.

Публичные выступления для него никогда не были проблемой, правильные слова приходили как-то сами по себе, но еще ни разу он не делился чем-то таким предельно личным. Он храбро посмотрел на нацеленные объективы камер – как обычно, пресс-конференция транслировалась в прямом эфире.

Таким взволнованным он сам себя не помнил. В прошлом веке он переживал, что люди догадаются о его нестандартной ориентации, даже если он ничем себя не выдаст. Он боялся, что они просто почувствуют это. Никто тогда и представить не мог, что ему могут нравиться парни. Сейчас он нервничал так, как никогда, даже если собрать воедино все сложные миссии и опасные для жизни события.

Он может сделать это. Стив глубоко вздохнул и продолжил:

– Я в этом веке не так уж долго живу, но успел заметить, как много изменений произошло, так что я до сих пор приспосабливаюсь к новому времени. Есть что-то крайне личное, и я думал, что никогда не поделюсь этим. Кто-то может возненавидеть меня после этих слов, но, к счастью или к сожалению, это их проблемы, меня это не должно беспокоить. 

Журналисты тут же обрушились шквалом вопросов, Стив был вынужден сделать небольшую паузу, чтобы перевести дух и дождаться, пока они угомонятся. Сжал кулаки – и бросился как в омут с головой:

– Я бисексуал.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина. Никто не ожидал, что заявление будет таким сенсационным, а потом началось невообразимое – поднялся гомон даже громче, чем когда он только подошел к микрофону. Стив немного растерялся, но изо всех сил старался не запаниковать. Он бесстрашно посмотрел перед собой, собираясь договорить и игнорируя вопросы.

– Я просыпаюсь в этом столетии и вижу, что в достижении равенства появился невероятный прогресс. В прошлом для моей ориентации даже не существовало термина. Я вынужден был держать свои чувства в тайне, потому что в противном случае для меня бы это закончилось не очень хорошо. Но сейчас это мой выбор, и я горжусь тем, кто я есть. Ненавидьте меня сколько хотите, враждуйте со мной, коли желаете этого. Но имейте в виду, это характеризует вас, а не меня.

Отвечать на вопросы он не собирался, поэтому лишь улыбнулся зрителям и ушел с трибуны обратно к Баки.

———

Что ожидало его в Башне, он не имел представления, но знал наверняка следующее: теперь все его друзья в курсе насчет его ориентации – за исключением Брюса, который не спал последние тридцать часов и сейчас должен был наверстывать упущенное.

Во всей этой ситуации был один неоспоримый плюс, что вся команда собралась вместе, о чем им сразу же сообщила ПЯТНИЦА, стоило только зайти в лифт. Благодаря этому у Стива будет не десять неловких разговоров с друзьями, а только один, после которого ему наверняка захочется заползти в берлогу и сидеть там безвылазно несколько дней.

Стив заметил, что Баки немного нервничает. Даже больше, чем перед выходом Стива к журналистам, и он ободряюще улыбнулся:

– Они точно будут меня дразнить и атакуют вопросами. Ты как? А если до них вдруг дойдет, что мы вместе?

Баки пожал плечами и состроил максимально нейтральное выражение лица, но Стива не так-то просто было одурачить. Он видел, что Баки волнуется больше, чем сам от себя ожидал. Он склонился к нему и с задумчивым видом спросил, глядя в глаза:

– Если хочешь, поднимайся сразу на наш этаж, я справлюсь с ними в одиночку.

Баки в ответ закатил глаза:

– Ага, конечно. Сейчас самое идеальное время, чтобы бросить тебя.

Стив мягко улыбнулся, касаясь его плеча:

– Не строй из себя саркастичного болвана, я просто подумал, вдруг тебе не хочется общаться со всеми, особенно с Тони в режиме настоящего засранца.

– И именно поэтому ты должен остаться с ними один на один? Стиви, ты только что совершил камин-аут, я не могу кинуть тебя.

Баки обвил руками его талию, а Стив обхватил ладонями лицо Баки и притянул к себе, мягко и невинно целуя. Стив хотел, чтобы этот момент длился вечно, а лифт не останавливался. Но вот они достигли нужного этажа, пришлось размыкать объятие, разрывать поцелуй и вставать плечом к плечу, пока не открылись двери. Как Стив сейчас сожалел, что не может взять Баки за руку. Пусть они уже проделывали подобное, но в этот момент процент разоблачения был в разы выше.

 _Естественно_ , вся команда зааплодировала. Кроме Тора, присутствовали все: Пеппер, Сэм, Ванда, Вижен и Питер Паркер. В честь субботы Питер был не на занятиях. Стиву нравился малыш-паучок. Поначалу он немного скептически отнесся к пятнадцатилетнему дополнению в их группу, но Питер был с ними не только из-за супергеройских способностей: он оказался на редкость умным пареньком, а еще добрым и забавным, и с ним было весело тусоваться.

– Мы все видели в прямом эфире, – сообщила им Наташа. – Смелый шаг, Роджерс, смелый шаг.

– И весьма неожиданный, – вмешался Тони, поднимая свой бокал. – Знаешь ли, мы были бы премного благодарны, если б вначале ты рассказал это нам.

Пеппер незаметно толкнула его в плечо: «Веди себя хорошо», на что Тони улыбнулся ей как чеширский кот.

Стив смущённо улыбнулся.

– Да подходящий момент все как-то не появлялся, – он замолчал, потом добавил: – Кроме того, некоторые из вас супершпионы, и даже обидно, что они меня не раскусили.

– Ну, никто не идеален, – Нат поняла намек.

– Чувак, а кто, кроме Пеппер, был в курсе? – довольно спокойно поинтересовался Сэм.

– Баки знал. – Почти все синхронно подняли брови, а сам Баки вымученно застонал.

– Ребята, вы серьезно допускаете мысль, что я хоть чего-то могу не знать об этом сопляке? Кроме того, он на самом деле ничего от вас не скрывал, просто вы не замечаете очевидные намеки, – Баки дерзко улыбнулся, и от всей его нервозности не осталось и следа, но Стив знал, как искусно он умеет скрывать свои эмоции в присутствии остальных.

– Черт, я даже вообразить не мог, что Роджерсу вообще известно такое слово, как гомосексуальность, – фыркнул Тони.

Теперь настала очередь Стива закатывать глаза.

– Быть геем – не какое-то новое изобретение, в мое время они тоже были.

– Старк, Стив понятия не имеет, как устроен холодильник, но он же им пользуется, – сказал Баки, за что ему прилетел тычок в плечо от Стива, зато остальные захихикали, расслабившись.

– Это все, конечно, здорово, – подал голос Клинт, отвлекаясь от поедания хлопьев и поправляя повязку на руке – видимо, опять влетел в стену, – но давайте посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм. Предлагаю старую добрую классику.

Все уж очень быстро и с воодушевлением согласились. Стив в очередной раз был благодарен Клинту за смену темы, но у него возникли мысли, что тут явно не обошлось без Пеппер – слишком подозрительно, что никто не лез с неловкими вопросами.

– Не знаю, как ты, а я устал, – негромко сказал Баки и зевнул, кивая на Брюса, который спал на диване, обнимая подушку и пуская на нее слюни. – И не хочу, чтоб меня постигла подобная участь, так что веселись тут. И, пожалуйста, разнообразия ради, не заваливайся потом как стадо слонов.

Никто не обратил внимания на его слова, кроме Питера, который удивленно округлил рот и приподнял брови, поочередно посматривая то на Стива, то на удаляющегося в сторону лифта Баки. Стив чуть не рассмеялся – Питер оказался первым, кто узнал об их не-совсем-секретных отношениях, проведя с ними времени меньше всех.

Но потом Стив расслышал, как Питер прошептал что-то вроде: «...соседи по комнате», и определить наверняка, догадался ли он, было сложно.

———

**Актуальные темы:**  
#КапитанБимерика  
#ОтдайЩит

 **Janette More @jane.tte.more**  
#КапитанБимерика Что ж, сыворотка исправила все недостатки, так? Но он не натурал? Консерваторы, каково это – чувствовать себя обманутыми?

 **Anna @ann_a_nna**  
#КапитанБимерика Стив и Баки – тайные любовники, и теперь это называется #Стаки, вы услышали об этом из первых уст!

 **Martin Coffrey @coffrey_martin**  
@CptRogers спс за вашу смелость, это очень много значит для LGBTQ+ сообщества! #КапитанБимерика 

**Alexxx @alexafield02**  
#КапитанБимерика моя кожа сияет, мои оценки улучшились, моя депрессия повержена

 **No. 1 Cap Fan @capsbiggestfan1918**  
#КапитанБимерика это только начало, представляем: #НайдемПарняДляКапитанаАмерики

 **Hawkeye is Bae @fancy_clintbarton** _в ответ для @capsbiggestfan1918_  
омг #НайдемПарняДляКапитанаАмерики ахахахахаха

 **nina @brb_12**  
#КапитанБимерика ОМГ, а помните те гомофобные ролики, куда республиканцы включали кадры с @CptRogers? пхахаха

 **nina @brb_12** _в ответ для @brb_12_  
«КаПиТАН амЕРИКА нЕ борОЛСЯ зА ЛегалИЗАЦИЮ ОдноПОЛЫХ бРАков», они должны себя чувствовать так глупо ЛОЛ

 **Glenn @glenn_phillips**  
Не могу поверить, что есть люди, которые все еще поддерживают Капитана Америку, отвратительно #ОтдайЩит

 **Charles M. @charlie.hufflepuff** _в ответ для @glenn_phillips_  
А не могли бы вы отъе… отвалить? #КапитанБимерика 

**Lucia @luci_1996**  
«Ненавидьте меня сколько хотите, враждуйте со мной, коли желаете этого. Но имейте в виду, это характеризует вас, а не меня». КАК БОЖЕНЬКА СМОЛВИЛ #КапитанБимерика @CptRogers

 **Christine Mayfield @christinemayfield**  
Капитан Америка бисексуален это возмутительно #ОтдайЩит

 **Robert @liveofrob** _в ответ для @christinemayfield_  
Серьезно? Супер-сыворотка и замерзший на семь десятилетий Кэп, который оказался би? Что именно вы считаете возмутительным?

———

На следующее утро Стив проснулся раньше Баки и решил проверить свой телефон. Было письмо от Пеппер, в котором на выбор предлагались интервью, и уйма уведомлений из Твиттера. Почти год назад Нат создала ему профиль, и хотя он разобрался, как и что там работает, но не понял, как отключить уведомления. (И нет, он не собирался спрашивать, большое спасибо.) Он пользовался Твиттером изредка, чтобы проверить парочку интересующих его вещей, репостнуть что-нибудь, на самом деле – он не был активным пользователем социальных сетей.

Он вздохнул и открыл приложение. Его отметили во многих сообщениях: #КапитанБимерика соседствовал с тэгом #ОтдайЩит.

Просматривая различные хэштеги и посты, он искренне удивлялся, что большинство публикаций на самом-то деле положительные (было забавно наткнуться на #НайдемПарняДляКапитанаАмерики). Встречались и негативные, но это было вполне ожидаемо, например, «Он все еще готов служить этой стране?» от Fox News.

Это вызывало усмешку. Можно подумать, он только вчера стал бисексуалом. Ему захотелось ответить на этот выпад, но победило здравое решение поберечь силы и нервы.

Вместо этого он посмотрел на Баки, который крепко спал лежа на животе и повернув голову в его сторону. И что? Путь кто-то и будет ненавидеть Капитана из-за ориентации, но друзья поддержали его, у него есть Баки и, честно говоря, чего еще можно пожелать для счастья?

———

Первым человеком, до которого дошло, оказалась Наташа.

Все случилось банально: она вошла в общую гостиную, где Стив и Баки обнимались на диване и внимательно следили за приключениями Гарри Поттера в «Узнике Азкабана».

Она бросила им усталое: «Привет», – плюхнулась в соседнее кресло и минут пять даже смотрела на экран, а потом вдруг резко повернула голову в их сторону.

– Постойте-ка, парни, и как давно вы встречаетесь?

– Ну наконец-то, – приглушенно фыркнул Баки куда-то в плечо Стива, и повернулся к ней. – Чтоб ты знала, уже почти восемь месяцев.

– Та-ак.

– И мы вообще-то не скрывались даже, – добавил Стив, не глядя на нее, потому что с увлечением наблюдал за тем, как Клювокрыл атакует Малфоя. – Может быть, пришла пора задуматься, а не ошиблась ли ты с выбором профессии.

– Грубияны, – ответила Нат, бросая в них подушку, но Баки легко поймал ее на лету. – Но так уж и быть, Роджерс, поверь мне на слово – больше не буду никого тебе сватать.

– И слава богу. Спасибо.

———

Через день о них узнал Сэм. Он крайне невовремя зашел к ним на этаж, да так и замер на месте, удивленно открыв рот, таращился на них круглыми глазами пару секунд, потом отмер и, не говоря ни слова, ушел восвояси.  
Позже он отправил Стиву сообщение со словами, что, конечно, рад за них безмерно, но если снова увидит их в столь неподобающем положении, то убьет сначала их, а потом и себя.

———

Остальные Мстители узнали через две недели, и вовсе не потому, что сложили два плюс два, а из-за Питера Паркера.

Парень сделал это совершенно случайно, когда все они были на сложной миссии, куда даже Тора пришлось привлечь. В общем, они бесстрашно воевали против каких-то странных инопланетных существ с оранжевой шкуркой. Это было не так масштабно, как в Нью-Йорке в 2012-м, но тем не менее.

Питер пролетал на паутине мимо Стива, храбро сражающегося с парочкой монстров на мосту, и протараторил по каналу общей связи:

– Мистер Капитан Америка, сэр, если вы когда-нибудь женитесь на мистере Зимнем Солдате, я буду вам очень признателен, если вы не станете выбирать оранжевые цветы для оформления, потому что оранжевый плохо сочетается с вашим оттенком кожи.

Стив так опешил, что никак не отреагировал и молча продолжил мутузить инопланетную нечисть, но из песни слов не выкинешь – и через пару секунд по каналу все услышали удивленного Тони: «Если Кэп сделает _что_?»

– Боже мой, мне правда очень жаль! – зачастил Питер, приматывая паутиной трех пришельцев к стене здания. – Я не знал, что это был секрет. Это был секрет, да? Божечки, мистер Капитан Америка, мистер Зимний Солдат, мне так жаль! Я думал, это же очевидно и все уже и так знают, что…

– Все в порядке, дружочек, – раздался голос Баки. – Они все кретинские олухи, до которых никак не могло дойти, что мы со Стивом трахаемся.

Стивово полувозмущенное «Баки» по каналу общей связи потонуло в лавине самых разных голосов, интонаций и восклицаний, но почему-то он по-идиотски счастливо улыбался, сбрасывая двух инопланетян с моста.

———

Вернувшись в Башню, Баки и Стив как обычно устроились на диване, обнимаясь. Тони в недоуменном молчании смотрел на них с минуту, потом неверяще покачал головой:

– А я все это время был уверен, что вы всего лишь преданные друг другу товарищи, которые наверстывают упущенное за семьдесят лет.

– Повзрослей уже, Старк, – отозвался Баки, устроив голову на коленях Стива.

– Если это тебя как-то утешит, – Стиву было даже как-то смешно, – ты не единственный такой.

– Ладно, просто для справки, – вмешался Брюс, опираясь на кресло. – Вы двое встречаетесь уже почти девять месяцев и даже не планировали нам рассказать?

– Мы думали, что вы и так догадываетесь, пока не стало предельно ясно, что никто из вас ни черта не в курсе. Знаете, все было настолько очевидно, мы ведь даже держались за руки иногда, – не сдавался Стив, бездумно поглаживая Баки по волосам.

– Я думал, что это всего лишь дружеский жест! – воскликнул Тони и так театрально всплеснул руками, что Стив забеспокоился, а не отвалятся ли они у него.

– Подождите, вы двое держались за ручки? – теперь настала очередь Клинта выглядеть растерянным. Нат легонько отвесила ему подзатыльник и цокнула языком, ухмыляясь: «Вот идиот».

– А я все это время знала, – раздался голос Ванды, выходящей из лифта, все синхронно повернулись в ее сторону, даже Баки приподнял голову с уютных коленей Стива. – Да ладно, ребята, вы забыли, что я умею читать мысли? Я не делаю это специально, но скажу вам так – вряд ли бы вы захотели знать, что эти двое думают друг о друге.

Все, кроме Стива и Баки, застонали, наморщили носы и замахали руками.

———

С тех пор, как вся команда оказалась в курсе их романтических (и сексуальных) отношений, ничего и не изменилось. За исключением разве что бесконечного, но безобидного подтрунивания. Стив относился к этому совершенно спокойно. Он находился в окружении друзей и любимого человека, и они вдвоем могли быть теми, кто они есть. Черт, они даже пожениться могли теперь.

Стиву еще не раз пришлось отвечать во всяких интервью на вопросы о своей ориентации, и он прямо сказал Fox News и остальным гомофобам катиться куда подальше. Это было удивительно. Может быть, не так удивительно, как если бы их вовсе не существовало, но он понял – в мире наметился прогресс. И было приятно стать частью этого позитивного воздействия.

———

Бак решил совершить камин-аут не через пресс-конференции, а через фотографию в Твиттере, на которой он целует Стива в щеку, а под фото красуется простая подпись «Мой». Как оказалось, для мира и это было не достаточно понятно, потому что в скором времени появились статьи и твиты, размышляющие на тему «А какова же природа их отношений?».  
Баки только обессилено застонал, когда Стив показал их ему.

– Да что ж такое! Почему они все такие тупые?

Стив посмеивался, наблюдая, как его парень быстренько размещает новый твит, четко проясняющий ситуацию.

———

**Bucky Barnes @SgtJBBarnes**  
Что ж, по-видимому, ни хрена не было понятно: мы с @CptRogers на постоянной основе занимаемся сексом. То есть, мы вместе. В романтическом плане. И не так это уж и сложно понять.

 **Steve Rogers @CptRogers** _в ответ для @SgtJBBarnes_  
<3


End file.
